Aishiteru
by somnambulism
Summary: [Shounen-ai KouKou][One shot] When Kouichi confesses his love for Kouji, does Kouji feel the same...or not?


**Aishiteru**

Title: Aishiteru

Pairing: KouKou

Summary: Kouji's oblivious to his twin brother's love for him…but…what happens with Kouichi finally admits it? Does Kouji feel the same?

A/N: Because my first fanfic was too short. This fanfic's not related to Yin, just so y'all know. Kouichi might be a tad bit OoC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I think the show's creators do better with shounen-ai than I do, anyway. X3.

            Kouichi's gaze was focused upon his brother across the picnic table, rather than at the kite Kouji was attempting to fix. Rays of sun shone down from the heavens, dancing across the younger twin's face, enough so to almost make Kouichi squirm at the angelic-like appearance it caused the other's face to have. Doing his best to hide his emotions, he tugged at the brim of his hat, pulling it down more over his face to block both the sun, and Kouji's face, while internally he waged a war with himself.

            Having thought it wise, Kouichi had asked Kouji to accompany him to the park. There was a light breeze, just enough to give lift to a kite, and so he assumed it would be a perfect day to fly a kite. And, to confess to Kouji the feelings he secretly had for him. So far, the kite idea had ended in disaster…though, he was hoping the second idea would not fail.

            "Well…it might be able to still fly, though, the tree did some pretty mean damage to it," Kouji stated, inspecting the cross-sections that supported the wingspan with a determined frown. The plastic tubes had snapped, but he had managed to repair them with some borrowed duct tape. However, his repairing wasn't the greatest, since as soon as he lifted the kite by the string, it fell apart. Kouichi glanced upward; watching as the kite that previously had looked like a bird, fell to pieces, smiling a bit at the failed attempt.

            "I tried," admitted the younger twin in defeat, scowling at the pile of kite. It was a bird with broken wings, now. 

            Kouichi nodded lightly, tilting his hat back upward. He was being even quieter than usual today, and Kouji was noticing. Fearing this would happen Kouichi tried avoiding raising suspicions.

            "It's okay, Kouji. I'm not very good at controlling a kite anyway," Kouichi watched as Kouji smiled at him, smiling back as he felt a slight tinge rising to his cheeks. 

            "It wasn't your fault it got caught in the tree. The wind's just hard to predict, y'know?"

            "Yeah." Kouichi agreed half-heartedly. Quite a lot of things were hard to predict. Kouji happened to be one of them.

            Kouichi was worried about how Kouji would react if he suddenly poured his feelings out to him. What would Kouji say? As much as Kouichi wanted to know Kouji would approve, he doubted it. After all, how could Kouji feel the same? Opposites as distant as themselves (Light and Dark after all), weren't meant to be together. And, they were twins. That just complicated the matter further. Kouichi knew his mother would not approve, and he didn't even want to think about what their father would say. But, none of that would matter if he did not even tell Kouji three words that had been formed in his mind, yet never escaped past his lips. Why was it so hard to say, yet so easy to feel? Love's a funny thing…

            "Kouichi?" Kouji's concerned tone of voice broke Kouichi away from his thoughts, and back into the harsh reality that he had been zoned out for a while now. He could easily tell Kouji was a bit curious now.

            "Sorry." murmured the older twin in an apologetic tone of voice, staring downward at the wood planks that made up the table, studying the initials and names carved inside of hearts upon them. 

Would 'Kouji + Kouichi' ever be inside of one of those? 

            "Something wrong?"

            "I just have a lot on my mind…no worries," Kouichi glanced up, offering a small smile, which Kouji returned. 

Kouji's smiles had been more frequent since they returned from their adventure in the Digital World, and Kouichi adored every one of them silently. Though it wasn't a smile someone gave to a significant other…it was just a smile between two brothers. No more, no less. Despite Kouichi's deepest wishes.

            "Oh…" came Kouji's response, before he glanced off, watching children on the playground.

            Harboring a secret love for Kouji was hard for Kouichi to achieve. He had no one to ask for advice, since he doubted Takuya would be very helpful. Tomoki was much too young to even know about romance. Junpei's experienced seemed to lie only in women, which made everything even worse. He was in love with someone of the same gender. None of the other chosen children could aid him, or give him tips. 

            "Well…what's on your mind?" Kouji then questioned further, a spark of curiosity capturing his features as he glanced back the way of his twin brother.

            _I love you…that's what is on my mind. That's what is troubling me. But how can I tell you? Will you think I'm strange? Will you still be my brother? Or will you be something more to me after I tell you? _Kouichi's thoughts plagued him, but he just managed to shake his head. "Nothing really." He answered.

            "You're lying…tell me. You're acting all different today." Kouji stated, eyeing his brother.

            "Kouji, I…" Kouichi began slowly, voice a stammer. "l…lying, I'm not lying."

            He was so close. But he still couldn't.

            "Okay then." Kouji dropped the subject, deciding not to press further.

            Biting his lip softly, Kouichi's mouth formed a frown. If he told Kouji now, it would all be over, and he wouldn't be troubled by it any longer. The weight would be off his chest. It would all be over finally…

            This time, Kouichi opened his mouth. Quicker than usual, after having made his decision to confess, the words flowed freely.

            "Kouji…I love you."

            Those three words reached Kouji's ears, causing his eyes to widen in disbelief. "W-what?"

            Kouichi didn't feel like he could repeat it again. He saw the expression on Kouji's face. A look of confusion. Was…that normal?

            "You -what-?"

            Kouichi studied the expression once more. No…

            "I'm sorry!" Kouichi quickly stood free from the bench, and began running as fast as he could across the wide, grassy area of the park. He shouldn't have spoken. Kouji didn't like him or love him. Kouji was his brother. Nothing more.

            "Kouichi!" 

            Running after him, Kouji cursed himself inwardly. What was running through Kouichi's head right now? Kouichi had jumped to conclusions…hadn't he? "Kouichi! Wait!"

            Kouji watched as his brother collapsed into the grass, onto his knees. He could hear his sobs as he slowly approached, nearly beside the older twin as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around him. "Kouichi…shh." Kouji muttered quietly, hearing Kouichi's muffled sobs slowly subsiding, being replaced by a repetitive stream of 'I'm sorry'. "Kouichi…it's okay…"

            "No it isn't…" Kouichi clung to Kouji tightly.

            "Kouichi!" loosening his grip on Kouichi, Kouji separated himself from the sobbing boy. Kouichi fell silent, eyes filled with tears. "Kouichi…just listen to me…"

            "I know you don't feel the same way, Kouji…you don't need to tell me."

            "Then do you need me to show you?" Kouji said quietly, tilting Kouichi's chin upward slowly. This time it was Kouichi who was surprised as the gap between the two of them closed, Kouji covering his brother's lips with his own. Kouichi's eyes widened, and he felt as Kouji tensed slightly from the unfamiliar, yet pleasurable sensation of a kiss. Kouji's eyes slowly closed, and as Kouichi continued the tear-mixed kiss, he relaxed. The kiss was short lived, as Kouichi broke away, flush faced as surprise captured his features yet again. Kouji's expression was nearly identical.

"Kouichi…I love you. Too."

~OWARI~

A/N:

Well. That was fun. ^^;.

My second fanfic. I hope neither of them were very OoC @@;. Light-baka told me to write 3rd person 'Kouji's oblivious' AU fanfic. Instead, I gave her a 3rd Person 'Kouji feels the same way' non-AU. 

The broken bird-kite results from listening to 'With Broken Wings' a few times too many. 

Review if you like. Don't flame. This is a One-Shot, unless I decide otherwise. Which I might, depending on requests and reviews 3.


End file.
